Alice Tetch virus attack
The incident involved the clandestine group The Court of Owls unleashing a weaponized version of the Alice Tetch virus in order to destroy Gotham City in order to start over, as they felt the city had become too corrupted and decayed due to all the crime and mayhem. Although they successfully unleashed the virus which brought out the darker side of the citizens of Gotham, it was eventually contained as a cure was made, although the aftermath of the destruction was reported to take years to rebuild from. Following the attack Bruce Wayne began his career as a vigilante in order to protect the city. Background Prior to the incident, Gotham had been destroyed and started over at least twice in its 200 year history, although the exact circumstances is unknown. Planning In present day the city got out of control with his crime and corruption. The Court of Owls felt the citizens of the city were becoming too numb to the mayhem and chaos tearing the city apart, so came up with a solution to destroy the city in order to rebuild it once again. Getting their hands on poisoned blood originating from the late Alice Tetch, the Court had Professor Hugo Strange weaponize it into a gas like compound, which they planned to set off in the city. Around this time, the Court captured Bruce Wayne, who began to be trained by their leader Sensei, who in turn was working for Ra's al Ghul - the leader of the League of Shadows. Sensei prepared Bruce Wayne for the day that Gotham would be "cleansed" so he could step in as the protector of the new Gotham. Incident Despite the efforts of Jim Gordon to prevent the bomb going off, it was set off in a train station in the center of Gotham and engulfing citizens during the rush hour in the virus. As the virus took effect, the citizens of Gotham were forced to unleash their darker side and began unleashing destruction upon the city, throwing it into chaos. The local police department fought to contain the incident, and the army were drafted in to deal with the infected. Those that weren't infected with the virus began evacuating the city. Gordon and Bullock managed to get blood from Alice's criminal brother Jervis Tetch, which held the key to getting the cure. When the cure was made, the surviving infected began to get cured. Despite the incident being dealt with, it was reported that the city would take years to come back from the mayhem. Aftermath *By the time the virus was eliminated, the Sensei was dead and Ra's al Ghul mysteriously disappeared. Having had his training from Sensei, Bruce took it upon himself to start protecting the city of Gotham and began his career as a vigilante. Oswald Cobblepot also came up with a new license of crime called "Pax Penguina" to help the city get back on it's feet. *The Narrows was the most badly affected from the virus attack, which led to a guilt ridden Thompkins to return to Gotham in order to treat the sick and the needy at her own clinic at Cherry's. *Nathaniel Barnes is currently the only known person still affected. People Affected *Leslie Thompkins *Jim Gordon *Alvarez *Nathaniel Barnes (currently affected) Appearences Season 3 *"Heroes Rise: Light The Wick" (Creation) *"Heroes Rise: Pretty Hate Machine" *"Heroes Rise: Destiny Calling" *"Heroes Rise: Heavydirtysoul" Season 4 *"A Dark Knight: Pax Penguina" (mentioned) *"A Dark Knight: Hog Day Afternoon" (mentioned) References Category:Events